


More

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that all I am to you?" Kili asks, his voice broken. "Just someone to warm our bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20729087#t20729087) prompt.
> 
> Thanks again so much to peachchild for betaing <3

“Is that all I am to you?” Kili asks, his voice broken. “Just someone to warm our bed?” Thranduil didn’t answer, and Kili let out a pained noise he immediately tried to stifle. “Of course. I should have known,” he muttered self deprecatingly. He wiped angrily at his eyes.

“Does it matter?” he asked, and Kili’s eyes widened, caught by surprise at how much he could hurt from three words.

“Does it matter?” he repeated, voice raw.

“It was never supposed to be about love between us,” he said, and though his voice was even, he looked troubled and Kili’s responding laugh was harsh and bitter.

“Well, I wish you would have told me that when we started,” he said, so quietly Thranduil finally turned to look at him. “Don’t worry,” he started. “I won’t trouble you with this.”

“Kili,” he called, but the dwarf was already turning away.

“I’ll go back to Erebor, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Kili!”

He stopped, shoulders stiff and fists clenched at his sides, the knuckles white.

“Do you love me?” he asked, and he seemed so honestly confused that Kili’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Yes.” The silence that followed was heavy, pressing down on Kili from all sides until he could barely breathe. Just when he decided to walk away anyway, not caring about a response, he felt arms wrap around him and pull him back against Thranduil. He sunk back against him despite himself when he felt soft lips press behind his ear.

Kili shuddered and placed a hand over one of Thranduil’s.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not in love with you,” he said, and Kili winced, looking down and hoping his hair would hide his face. “Not yet.” Kili stayed frozen, hopeful and terrified.

“What do you mean?”

“You are easy to love, young prince,” he replied easily. Kili was relaxing more into his touch.

“Then why aren’t you in love with me?” he asked.

“Elves do not give their hearts lightly, young one, especially if they feel their love may not be reciprocated.”

“It is reciprocated,” he finally said, quietly. Thranduil kissed him on the cheek, sweet and lingering.

“Alright.”


End file.
